Gianni
Gianni is a fictional character in the Book of Twilight. As leader of the vigilantes, he seeks to protect the town from the Broken Wings. He’s present in the ''Book of Twilight'' story. __TOC__ Background He’s part of the Book of Twilight story. Gianni guards the town, using his sword and the men working for him in battle when necessary. According to Aira’s grandmother, his life is spent with wars and hate. She doesn’t welcome him in her house, since his presence taints the sacred land. Knowing about the Broken Wings’ attacks in the vicinity, Gianni decides to take action to protect the locals. He’s Aira’s acquaintance.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. Personality Gianni always uses a hostile, stern voice and rarely looks cheerful, although he tries to smile at Aira. He seems ready to fight in order to protect his town, even while fearing the Broken Wings and requiring help from the Chief Healer, an old woman who disapproves his martial tendencies.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. In the anime, he even begs her to make the Yakatsu, so they can have a chance against the huge insects.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 9. The man appears angry and desperate during the attack.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. Appearance He’s a middle-aged man with an unfriendly face. He carries a sword''The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. and, in the anime, he’s seen wearing a heavy, rattling armor covered by grey clothing. He lost his left eye, as indicated by a vertical scar, so he uses a dark eyepatch. His right eye is grey. Gianni has short white hair parted down the middle.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 9. Plot The Chief Healer notices the presence of someone. It was cold and dark outside, so it was odd to see someone walking across the forest to visit her. Aira opens the door and sees three middle-aged men holding torches. She breathes in relief after recognizing Gianni. He wants to talk to her grandmother. The old woman doesn’t welcome the men because of their violent behavior. He ignores her criticism and asks her to make Yakatsu. She thinks Gianni is talking about a war, but he wants to protect the town from the Broken Wings. The huge insects’ attacks were not just rumors. The Fortress of Micheaux has fallen. The vigilante also heard from the survivors of Rostuni. Gianni had no choice but to use the poison, since swords, arrows and fire have no effect against the creatures. Aira’s grandmother agrees to prepare the Yakatsu. The men should be back in three days. Gianni's request.png|Gianni visits Aira's grandmother. Gianni begging.png|Gianni requests the Yakatsu. During the Broken Wings’ attack, Gianni is seen again blaming the Elder for the casualties. He was covered in blood, missing part of his right arm. According to him, the tragedy could have been prevented if he had the Yakatsu sooner. He points his sword at the old woman, but Aira intervenes, affirming the poison was useless against the insects. Gianni loses hope. The presence of Hugh and Dalian only makes him angrier. He swings his sword at them, but the blade goes through them as if they were ghosts. He drops the weapon and retreats.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. Gianni.png|Gianni tries to blame someone for the tragedy. Twilight end.png|Gianni, after watching Hugh making the Broken Wings disappear. In the anime, Gianni and his men find Aira in the town and force her to take them to her house, so they can ask for the Chief Healer’s help. Aira tries to run away, but she's eventually recaptured. In the adaptation, Gianni isn’t wounded during the Broken Wings’ attack. He also doesn’t try to kill Hugh and Dalian. After the climax, he’s shown talking to Aira’s grandmother, apparently apologizing for his actions.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian'' anime, Episode 9. References Category:Male Characters